¿Porque?
by midusa
Summary: Manigoldo odia a Thanatos, Thanatos esta obsesionado con Manigoldo, pero ¿porque?


**Hola a todos tiempo sin verles, una disculpa pero tuve algunos problemitas que me impidieron estar con ustedes antes. Esta historia originalmente debió estar dentro de un foro, el cuál tuvo que cerrar por algunos inconvenientes, pero la historia quedo, por ello las traigo para su disfrute.**

**Hoy es un día especial para mí ya que es mi cumpleaños :) jeje de hecho debo decir que los jueces de Inframaundo ya me han felicitado y como parte de mi celebración les traigo unas historias nuevas, mis demás historias estoy terminando los capítulos pronto las actualizaré y podrán continuar disfrutando de ellas.**

**Sin más preámbulo aquí esta la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada<strong>

**¿Porque?**

El Inframundo es un lugar obscuro y lúgubre, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado ha ese panorama, no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí.

Se dirigía a la colina de Yomotsu, estaba inquieto por llegar, pues sabia que le esperaba y ansiaba por posar sus labios en los suyos y volver a estrecharlo en sus brazos, volver a disfrutar de su aroma, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos observando al frente, cuando una voz le hizo detenerse.

_ ¿Porque? – no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, su voz poderosa y su presencia imponente, solo podían pertenecer a él, aun dándole la espaldo comenzó a hablar, no necesitaba preguntar a que se refería lo sabía muy bien.

_ De niño admiraba con fervor a la muerte, tanto, que… pregonaba ser su verdugo… mi niñez se vio rodeada de muerte y destrucción, todos los habitantes de mi pueblo murieron en manos de los espectros de Hades, se lo merecían eran simplemente basura; por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que apareció él.

Ese anciano molesto… mi maestro… me enseño bien todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser un digno caballero, aunque nunca le gusto mi actitud – una sonrisa socarrona enmarco su rostro – jamás pudo cambiarla, arrogante, presumido e impulsivo, si, todas esas palabras me quedan a la perfección.

La figura que observaba y escuchaba atentamente, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, observando a la misma dirección que el caballero.

_ ¿Me preguntas el porque? – Le observó entrecerrando los ojos – Para los dioses no somos más que peones en su tablero de ajedrez, seres que debemos cumplir con sus designios y caprichos, - una sonora carcajada resonó en todo el lugar – me canse de ello y comencé a jugar bajo mis propias reglas. Y de esta manera llegue hasta ti, - la furia con la que le observaba hubiera paralizado a cualquiera – que momento tan glorioso, yo Manigoldo de Cancer, he golpeado al dios de la muerte, no solo eso… le he dejado sin su cuerpo.

El silencio reino por un momento, solo los gritos desgarradores de las almas al caer por el monte se escuchaban.

Ante este escenario, la mente del Dios viajo al momento en el que le vio por primera vez: en ese tiempo era solo un niño indefenso y algo asustado tras la muerte de todos los que le rodeaban, sin embargo logro sorprenderlo, un simple humano lograba sorprenderle, le vio levantarse con arrogancia, desafió y decisión, y le miro fijamente, es verdad no podía verle pero pareciera que así era, esa mirada desafiante y socarrona le decía mucho. Desde ese momento, se dedico a cuidarle y protegerle, durante el tiempo que estuvo a su lado solo procuro su bienestar, pero todo ello termino cuando… él apareció, se robo a su mejor discípulo, a su mensajero de muerte, al que debería de convertirse en su mejor espectro, su mejor asesino y ahora le odiaba, le aborrecía, él mismo se lo había dicho, justo en el momento que se reencontraban otra vez:

_ A… Así que eres tú… eres el Dios al que tanto deseo destrozar con mis puños. – La pregunta regresaba a su mente ¿porque?, como si el caballero hubiera podido leer su mente continúo hablando.

_ Todas esas personas sufrieron al morir, y lo único que esperaban era un descanso, olvidar todo su sufrimiento…, pero lo que conseguían era más torturas, - el rostro del caballero se ensombreció- la mas grande lección que recibí de mi maestro fue la angustia, una terrible angustia al ver a las almas caer, y no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, desde ese momento, - por un momento guardo silencio y observo fijamente al dios – odie a la muerte, te odie a ti… Thanatos Dios de la Muerte JAJAJAJA- una carcajada profunda resonó por todo el lugar-

El dios retrocedió un paso, ese caballero ya no era el niño al que protegió y quiso, el dios de la muerte mostro compasión y misericordia con ese pequeño, por la simple razón de que le amaba, si el dios de la muerte se había enamorado de un simple humano, pero no tan simple porque era el caballero dorado de Cancer, aquel que son su personalidad, decisión y convicción le había hecho evitar tomar su vida, siempre se preguntó cuál había sido la razón, al principio creyó que se debía a la intervención de Athena, pero lo descartó al verlo nuevamente, le protegió y evito su muerte por amor. Pero ahora ya no era la misma persona que amo, era un caballero dorado de Athena.

_ ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE SIMPLE BASURA AL IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE LOS HUMANOS! – Gritó furioso el Dios.

_ Basura… nuevamente esa palabra de boca del dios al que he tenido el privilegió de romperle la cara, - una sonrisa burlona cubrió su cara – tal vez tenga razón y seamos simple basura… pero este día logramos brillar al máximo, más que el universo, nuestro destino se cumplió, preparar el camino para los que vienen detrás de nosotros, esto es lo que puedo hacer maestro: por usted, por la inútil de Sasha… Athena.

Encaro al dios y le señalo con su dedo _ Prepárate Thanatos esto solo ha sido el primer encuentro nos volveremos a ver y volveré a partirte la cara y el orgullo.

_ No esperaba menos de ti Manigoldo, te convertiste en un caballero de Athena, él mejor de todos.

Manigoldo de Cancer retomo su camino con destino al monte Yomotsu, una figura le esperaba y tendía su mano para recibirlo, mientras su sonrisa le contagiaba.

_ No me importa el castigo que tenga que sufrir, mientras este a tu lado.

Mientras las figuras avanzaban con las manos entrelazadas, la figura del dios desaparecía, para enfrentar su castigo.

_ Nos volveremos a encontrar Manigoldo.


End file.
